


Bedevilment

by cynatnite



Series: Damn it, Loki [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Clint is confused, I'm this close to calling it non-con, Loki hijinks, M/M, confusion rules, damn it loki, how does it go from here I don't know, missing scene Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is bored and finds Clint Barton. The archer is totally clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedevilment

He wasn’t called the god of mischief for no reason. Loki salaciously grinned at the archer’s silhouette as he moved through the white-clothed corridors. Loki had observed the bowman’s strength and agility while watching Thor’s fight to retrieve his hammer.

He most certainly hadn’t accomplished all of his objectives and his appetite was unsatisfied to say the least. Keeping his appearance concealed, Loki moved through the site and followed the archer to a darkened corner near a trailer.

_This was too delicious by far_ , Loki thought wickedly.

As he walked to the trailer, he smirked as his image transformed into a familiar human by the name of Phil Coulson.

Once inside he noted the three cots and their emptiness except for Agent Clint Barton sitting on the cot in the far corner. He had gotten out of his wet clothes and wore only the military black cargos. With a slight turn of his hand, the door was locked behind him. There would be no interruptions.

Clint sat up at seeing Coulson. “Sir?”

“Relax, Barton,” Loki told him.

“I thought you were still interrogating him.”

“I was curious about your intuition.”

Clint shrugged his shoulders. “He didn’t hurt anyone…not really. Getting to that thing was all he wanted. You saw it, too.”

“Yes,” Loki murmured. His gaze had shifted to Clint’s still wet hair and a droplet of moisture had landed on his shoulder. Loki couldn’t tear his eyes as it snaked down his chest, around his nipple and further down.

“Sir?”

Loki moved closer to Clint. “You are an exceptional assassin.”

After a small shift, Clint swallowed the lump in his throat. “You said as much on my last evaluation.”

“Perhaps I should have elaborated.” Loki sat close to him and grazed his knee with a finger guiding it along the stitching. He saw the archer’s grey eyes haze with need and Loki nearly leered at him. It seemed that Barton had buried his desire for this Coulson. What depraved fun this would be, Loki thought with pleasure.

“Coulson,” Barton said with closed eyes. He clenched his fists resisting the urge to pull the man into his lap. “You’re my boss.”

“Do you care so much?” Loki wanted to unveil his true form. This archer was filling him with want, but playing havoc with him was much more amusing. He grew bolder by running his hand up to Clint’s thigh towards his groin.

“Fucking kiss me!” Clint ordered nearly breathless with excitement. He didn’t give a damn anymore. He had wanted this for so long and he was tired of keeping his feelings in check.

Loki did and as he took Clint’s mouth, he tangled his fingers in the archer’s hair to control him and make sure he got what he wanted out of it. His tongue was inside Clint’s mouth, taking power and relishing it.

He pushed the man down on the bed and moved on top of him. Loki was just about to magic his clothes away when he realized he couldn’t and inwardly cursed. This mortal was driving him insane with desire and he didn’t want to take the time to undress.

Then Loki got a better idea. He lifted himself up and stood.

“Undress me.”

Clint was confused. He had never expected Coulson to ask for something like that in his dreams, but he was too far gone to refuse. His cock was hard against his stomach and he was dying for relief from Phil Coulson. Clint got to his feet and ran his hands up the lapels of his suit. He slid the jacket off and tossed it on a nearby cot. His want increased when he pulled at the knot of his tie and removed it. Unbuttoning Coulson’s shirt was foreplay in itself. He leaned in close and kissed the skin after every single one until he was on his knees.

Looking up at Phil, Clint was ready to do anything he wanted. He opened up the belt and pants and glided down his legs. Once he was fully undressed, Clint was gazing at the hard cock in front of him.

Loki had to restrain from grabbing onto the archer’s head and shoving his cock deep down the man’s throat. Before he could command it, Barton was guiding the erection into his mouth. Feeling the lips and tongue working him over was nearly the demigod’s undoing. He finally did put his fingers through the bowman’s hair and began fucking his mouth.

It took only a few minutes for Loki to decide that the control he had prided himself was practically nonexistent while under the spell of the Hawkeye. He pulled his cock out and leaned down to kiss him. Tasting himself in the archer’s mouth almost made him come on the spot.

“On the bed now,” Loki commanded.

When Barton got there, he lay on his stomach and Loki couldn’t help but admire that broad back with tightly corded muscles. He briefly imagined how beautiful lash marks would look across it. Loki promised himself that should the opportunity ever arise, he would make sure the bowman had a taste of erotic torture under a whip.

“Turn over.” Loki wanted to look at him while he fucked him.

Clint did and opened his legs without being told. Nothing he wanted more than Coulson on top of him, his dick inside, fucking him hard.

“Ready yourself for me.”

Licking his dry lips, Clint moistened his hand on his cock and then reached down. He knew he had to have been blushing as he inserted his fingers inside of himself. As he stretched his hole for Coulson, his eyes locked with his lover’s. The heated yearning was building and the more Clint realized how much Coulson desired him, the more he worked himself open.

“Please fuck me,” Clint begged. He knew how he sounded and he didn’t care.

Loki was tired of waiting. He climbed on top of Clint and pushed his legs out. Once settled on him, Loki lined up and thrust into him. He heard the archer’s sharp intake of breath and waited only a moment and then did it again. It took only a few minutes to get fully seated inside of him.

He was more than pleased to feel Clint’s hands on his hips as he began moving inside of him. The archer’s tightness around his cock was like a sheath and with every movement, the more the heat built, the more Loki moved, the harder he moved and the faster.

“Fuck!” Clint raised himself for better access. This was fucking incredible and he wanted it to last. “Pleasefuckme, pleasefuckme. Hard. Fuck, harder!”

Loki answered his mantra with animalistic fervor. When he saw Clint’s hand on his own cock, Loki pushed it away and leaned in as he fucked him.

“Mine!” Loki possessively stated. He nearly smirked when he saw the archer’s reaction to such a declaration. He seemed to thrive on it. More had to be done. As Loki fucked him, he kissed the place between his shoulder and neck then began sucking.

Clint was humping feverishly, needing more and wanting it to never end. Even the mouth on his neck was driving him and when it turned to biting, he thrust his hips up in response. It fucking hurt, but he didn’t care. He was too far gone in a sexual frenzy.

“Please let come,” Clint begged.

Loki was pleased more than he could say at hearing it. He loved having this mortal under him, begging him. There was something about having so much power over another powerful being and this archer was that. He had the potential for greatness and seeing him in a chaotic state had helped get him to the brink.

So, Loki granted him his wish by coming into him with violent thrusts until he was near sobbing. “Come now!”

After the archer had come onto himself, Loki scooped some with his finger and took it to his mouth. He forced the bowman to take it and rubbed it across his teeth.

“You are amazing,” Loki told him.

Clint hated it, but he licked his lips regardless. The session had left him wanting more. “Fuck, I don’t know if I can survive a second time, boss.”

Loki laughed a little. He most assuredly would survive a second encounter. He’d make sure of it.

Clint watched him dress for a moment.

“We probably have a lot to talk about now,” Clint told Coulson. He found a pair of boxers and slipped them on.

“There is no rush,” Loki said. Being a god of mischief meant having some patience. He wanted to watch the theatrics of a confused archer coming to terms not only with a submissive streak, but also his own feelings towards the ever-present Phil Coulson.

Loki reached the door, turned and gazed at Clint. “We will have plenty of opportunities to discuss future encounters.”

“Yeah,” Clint responded with confusion. Coulson’s words were odd and seemed carefully chosen.

After he had left, Clint went back to his cot and sat. His hand went to his neck where he felt the bite mark. It was still moist with blood.

Clint dressed and went in search of Coulson. He found him with Sitwell in Operations.

“Sir?”

Phil Coulson briefly glanced at Clint. “What is it, Barton?”

“I…uh…” Clint hadn’t the first clue where to begin.

“Agent Coulson, we have someone approaching the gate.”

Clint stepped back as everyone’s interest turned to another matter and as he gazed at Coulson, he now believed that their powerful encounter hadn’t meant what it did to Clint. It was likely nothing more than just great fucking rough sex.

~*~

Loki was back on his throne relishing not only his newly acquired power, but also the wild carnality he had just experienced. The combination of the two was intoxicating. He was drunk with power and the promise of another meeting with the lone archer was enough to make him hard.

He had no problem in letting Clint Barton stew in his own confusion about the encounter. It would serve to increase the archer’s appetite. Loki would swoop in and the mortal would beg for him.

So delicious was the imagery, Loki licked his lips in anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where to go with this thing now. Damn it, Loki!


End file.
